Two sided
by LostViking
Summary: Three dragons died last month. and one more this month A beast they call 'Alpha' is a merciless killer. Or so they think. the beast is really a seventeen year old-girl, with a secret to keep. (This is mostly randomness so sorry. but read and tell me what you think :P )
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome. I hope this is readable,cause i know what my writing is like. Anyway. **

**I want to post this now, because otherwise i never will. Its a short first chapter, so just think of it as a bit of a teaser chapter. **

**I may not write the full thing, depends on you guys, and if u want more of this story. Any who. Here we are. Also i think i need a better name for this.**

**I do not own httyd or anything that people like. However, i do own my oc and possibly my idea. Im pretty sure people have done half human half dragon things before -infact i know, i read them- but still. I hope this is at least a little unique, if not, so bad its funny. Either one would be ok. Anyhow. After my long annoying speech that you probably didn't read. Here we go-**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

'NO' The Monstrous Nightmare screamed as another fireball exploded on its neck. Fizzling painfully.  
'Please, stop!'  
Its body howled in pain, a hoard of dragons shook, hiding in a thicket and watching. Their glowing eyes shimmered, standing out in the bushes.  
A human like figure bounded forwards. The moon glowed, full, overhead, casting a deadly glow over the character.

'Stop' the dragon begged, another set of plasma blasts roasting its usually fireproof skin. It squealed and squirmed, trying to shuffle backwards. But it couldn't move, its body was covered in three claw gashes, and burn marks that made his hide look like patches of ham.  
His attacker grinned, showing a set of glimmering white teeth. Blood was nowhere to be seen on the monsters body, not a scratch. But if glowered at the Dragon cringing before it, licking its lips hungrily.

'You made your choice, little dragon.' an eerie female voice sung out. Of course, the Nightmare wasn't little at all. But it still quivered like an arrow in a target, as the figure approached. The beast chuckled, brushing something out of its face, with fleshy looking paws.

It looked up. Brandishing its claws, as it stood upright, tail twirling evilly behind it. Brushing away the leaves and a fine layer of snow. Black scaly tail now swept from side to side, like a dog, excited. Its wings stretched wide, making itself look bigger. They also kept the moonlight off its face, making its catlike green eyes glimmer in the shadows. Narrow slits, watching.

_Crunch_. It took a tense step forwards, driving its foot angrily into the leaves. The air was static, and almost unbreathable. You could have sliced through the atmosphere

'Don't do this.' The nightmare pleaded. 'Please!' it whimpered, knowing that two dozen dragons were watching, and he felt sick, scales burning.

The strange beast recoiled, looking deeply into the dragons fading eyes. Flickering softly. Seeing something she growled protectively.

'Dragons don't get scared!' The beast roared, shooting forwards.

The Nightmare screamed. Desperately trying to breathe fire. For the last time.

You could smell the blood in the air, hear the rip of dragon hide, and see the joy and fear in the two sets of eyes. The monster stepped back, blood glistening, crimson, on its claws.  
'Anyone else want to challenge me?' it laughed, turning, hitting the dead dragon with its tail. The force made a sickening cracking sound slide through the air.  
All of the dragons backed away. Looking in terror at the monster, edging backwards, tipping its head to the sky and laughing.

The dead dragon lay limp, its purple Monstrous Nightmare complexion paling. The other dragons had scampered away. Now the only two that remained were the beast and the dead. The beast sighed, her mad laugh had slowly ceased. And the air was uncomfortably still.

That's probably for the best, she thought to herself, dragging her claws through the earth, cleaning off the sticky, sweet smelling blood.

Did you hear that bud? Hiccup looked worriedly at toothless, who had his ears standing up on the top of his head. 'It sounded like a Dragon'.  
Toothless cooed nervously, looking around the room, for something. He had heard the sound, but it was a different one to Hiccup. All Toothless hear was 'HELP' screamed by the burning throat of a Nightmare.

It made him feel sick, again. It had happened again. He just knew it. That blood lover had come back. He growled, unaware that Hiccup was looking at him, rather confused.  
'Hey, what's wrong bud?' Toothless snorted, flopping his head back onto his paws, and closing his eyes. The rest of his thinking could wait. Right now, the big reptile, needed his beauty sleep.

Morning came, and with it came sunlight. That was welcomed. The girl rose to her feet, the stench of death swirled around her, crawling into her throat and through her nose. Filling her with dread, and guilt.

The trees around her contained no birds, however their songs could be heard in the distance, singing with the breeze. Unfortunately, the smell of dead was carried on the wind. She rose to her feet, brushing chocolate coloured hair from her face, and looking at her hands. Flinching at her blood stained knuckles. Her heart sank. And she forced herself not to look over at the source of the blood.

She punched a tree. Anger swirling through her brains in a mixture of lost pictures. She had done it. Again, she had lost control and done something unspeakable. She hit the tree again. Feeling no pain, just seeing the bark splinter as she bound fist impacted. Her head leans against the 'abused' tree. Tears starting to fall down her face. But the only thing she acknowledged was a voice in her head screaming.

**_Monster._**

* * *

**This is short, makes no sense, but hopefully i will continue. unless you lot don't want me to. Anyway, i don't think this flows very well, and well yeah.**

**Mystery person *aww come on, its not that bad...**

**Me *gawd, u don't know anything. I haven't even given you a name**

**Myster person *But i NEED a NAME**

**Toothless *Yeah, hopefully a better one that me though**

**Me *one, i did not name you, and two...i like you name...toothy**

**Mystery person walks of bored**

**Toothless *don't ever call me toothy again!**

**Me -runs off laughing.**

**And thats my brain. anyhow. sorry bout that. bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2. If you have lived to get to this chapter congratz. If not, i am sorry...**

**anyway. this chapter is really bad, random and makes no sense. but thats how my brain works. I cant sleep. its 4 past 4 in the morning, and i just drank a glass of apple juice. So**

**I DO NOT OWN HTTYD- if i did the world would end, sheep would be able to fly, and pigeons would her teeth. dont ask me why, but it sounds . chappy 2..**

Chapter 2-hopefully this one is better.

The dragon riders of berk were training. Although, you wouldn't really call it that if you saw them. Fishlegs was tossing his dozy Gronkle boulders from a vast pile he had prepared, Snotlout was sitting in his water bucket, obviously recovering for a little 'disagreement' with his arrogant dragon. And the Twins? Well, they were just being…..you know, the twins. They swung limply trapped in the jaws of their Zippleback. Arms flailing and legs motoring, still trying to harm each other.

'Hey Hiccup.' Astrid said, looking at Hiccup as she hopped off of Stormfly, who had just come in for a landing.

Hiccup was sat against the right side wall of the academy, scrawling notes and hurried sketches in his notepad, with concentration painted on his face.

'Uh, Astrid, urm, hi, Astrid.' He stuttered a little bit, looking flustered. Astrid gave him an amused look. Though she still didn't laugh.

'So, what's in the book?' She gestured towards his notepad. He just snapped it shut, not letting her see anything at all.

She rolled her eyes tiredly 'Come on Hiccup.' She said, almost pleading. The fishbone just shook his head shyly and continued to jot stuff down. Thor knows what. But it was making Astrid furious.  
She looked to Stormfly for help, the dragon let out a shrill chirping sound, and fire whistling spines in the direction of a certain Monstrous Nightmare. The beast stood, eyes reddening and clearly enraged.

Hiccup ducked, instinctively avoiding a fireball from Hookfang. In doing so, he dropped his notepad. Letting both it, and his pencil clatter on the floor.

'Looks like you've got a lot on your mind.' She looked between the stationary, and Hiccup. Laughing slightly inside. But sounding slightly amused anyway.

'You don't know that half of it.' He scooped up both his pencil and book, and continued where he left of. Sketching something.

Astrid, gave up being 'nice' if that's what you would call shooting a fireball at somebody. She unfolded her arms, and swiftly snatched the book off of him, curious.

'Hey! Astrid, that's my private notebook!' He failed at trying to pinch it back. He felt something twist his stomach.

Astrid's eyes widened, and her expression changed a bit, however, Hiccup could not tell how, she just looked a little shocked. She carefully closed the book. Handing it back to the cowering Viking boy being agonizingly calm.

'So' She dragged out the 'o' painfully. 'What are you working on?' Hiccup knew what she had seen in his note book, and fought back a blush. He couldn't see it, bush she was too.

**(This is what my writing turns into after reading hiccstrid fluff XD please don't kill me for this *hides behind table*)**

**'**Uh, not much. Some very, important, designs, and-you know- stuff.' He didn't want her to point out that she did, kind of, know.  
Hiccup coughed. 'Anyway, did you hear that dragon last night?' He looked at Astrid waiting for an answer. She just glared back at him, blankly.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. She didn't answer, just looked at him, blue eyes fixed on his.

'I could have sworn it was a dragon cry.' He looked away. Head hung, Hiccup scratched a few more pencil lines into his note book. Before snapping it shut, filling the silence that seemed to consume them. It was all too quiet, even though things were blowing up left right and centre behind them.

Astrid sighed, thinking. 'Last month we found three dead dragons. Maybe there is something going on around here.' She got the feeling that there was.

'You could be right.' Hiccup said smiling. She liked his smile. It didn't even come as a surprise anymore when she thought of it as 'Cute'. She'd have to think about that more, later, first she had to plan her revenge on Hiccup. It really was too bad, she found it sweet that Hiccup had a few drawings of her, and how amazing they were almost changed her mind on punishing him. But she had to. After all, Vikings didn't do 'sweet' not usually anyway.

_Crash_ The twins came stumbling into the centre of the arena, a burning smell coming from their direction. 'Well, I better sort that, urm them out. See you later Hiccup.' Astrid walked off, jogging up to the twins, and hitting them relentlessly. Hiccup chuckled to himself. She really needed to work on the whole 'communication' thing.

Hiccup reopened his sketch book, sighing with relief. The awkward situation, with Astrid stealing his 'notes' tugged at his mind. However, there was something else he needed to think about. Although it was a pretty close tie at the moment. But it kept challenging his thoughts. That sound. That dragon cry.

Toothless picked this moment to pad up to him, nudging him in the side with his scaly black head, and cooing randomly. The dragon just glared up at his eyes, waiting for the boy to respond, but Hiccup shoved the dragon away gently.

His note book wall full of things. Sadly for him, Astrid had stolen the one he did pictures of people, her, in- as well as some of his crazy designs. And he was so going to get pummelled for that later. But right now, he was looking at a trap he created. And he hoped that he could catch whatever was mercilessly killing the dragons.

The strange girl seemed to find it weird how one night she could be a killer, and the next she was…  
She pounced upwards, she wouldn't let the fly get away this time. She pushed off from her little rocky bed, capturing the bug between her fingers. Only to open them again to see the creature was nowhere to be found. She snapped her jaws angrily, only slightly pointed teeth in her mouth. She had finally buried the feelings of guilt she had previously possessed, she always did. And now she was acting like an over grown cat, of a silly little toddler.  
She caught sight of the dot of a bug again. In her peripheral vision. Turning half way in the air, she tried to encage it again. And missed.

Man, why were flies so hard to catch? She thought again, rolling over on her rock, after a near face plant.

It was probably reaching about ten o'clock now, and all she had done was punch a few things, and lay across her rock, occasionally catching herself purring. She had no idea why though. She would lay against the warming boulder and gaze at the sky. She wondered aimlessly if Vikings had ever dreamed of flying. If they had ever wanted to touch the clouds. Then again, maybe not. They weren't exactly the type to want something like that. No they wanted blood, status and all the power that came with it.  
She rolled again, making her back groan at her for the slightest movement. She knew she needed to get moving. Otherwise the other dragons might decide to attack her, or whatever.

She stood, she was a bit over average height, with coal black hair, that she tied loosely half way down, and lime green eyes. She wore a slightly darker green top, which luckily had sleeves, and a leather skirt, armoured with circular iron plates. Above the skirt was a thick leather belt. The leather was soft and moved easily, but protected her well. Her leggings were pitch black, and she had a black fur hood that also covered her shoulders **(okay, just to say. The same as Astrids from Httyd 2 *but black* however, I designed this character before I even knew there was a second move so, I wasn't outfit stealing)** the same type of fur covered the top half of her skirt, under her belt.

She started to walk. Leaving behind the dead dragon that she had dragged a little further into the forest. Keeping it out of sky view. Her face was a twisted grimace as she left the clearing behind. Realising once again, there was such thing as fresh air.

Her arm flicked outwards, catching that little black dot again.

_Finally. _She screamed in her mind _I caught that little fuzzy fly._

**_Im so bad at writing these things. okay. this is what happens when i drink apple juice and read hiccstrid one-shots. anyway, this has almost no relation to the story...so you can't just foregt this chapter. but i have to say it was kinda fun to write._**

**_Strange girl-Hrm, one question WHY DON'T I HAVE A NAME?_**

**_Me- cause im dumb and can't think of one!_**

**_Strange girl-But..._**

**_Me-At least your not called Hiccup!_**

**_Hiccup- whats that ment to mean?_**

**_Me- you've said it yourself many times before. your name is terrible. It makes you sound funny, and when you get hiccups it really beings the 'funny'_**

**_Hiccup- thankyou, for summing that up._**

**_Me- ha, no problem hiccup_**

**_BYE BYE_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know these chapters are short. but since no one likes them anyway i figured it didn't matter. none the less, here is chapter 3**

**i don't own httyd**

Chapter 3-

Hiccup lifted his hammer again, before bringing it down with a clunk. He pounded the metal, surrounded by the heat of the forge and his determination. Strike, strike. The shape was emerging, another one, that no doubt, would be part of a failed invention. He plunges the new piece into the water, with a satisfying hiss.

Toothless winced, the hiss making his scales crawl.

'What do ya think bud?' He said, holding out to Toothless. He sauntered up to it, taking a sniff, he looked at Hiccup strangely, as if to say 'you really think that's going to work?!' Toothless grumbled before huffing bored.

'Not good enough ha?' Hiccup said, wiping his brow and placing the metal onto the ground.

The afternoon has been washed away, and now it was sunset. Or close to it. The sky was starting to look sleepy and orange.

So far, this wasn't going to well. All he had managed to create was a large pile of waste metal. His designs were useless, if Toothless could disarm every one of them within thirty seconds, then this dragon slaughtering beast would do that in half the time.

'Are you going to help?' Toothless just laughed slightly, and turned away, thumping his tail on the floor irritated.

'Useless reptile.'

She was happy when she had finally caught that fly earlier. Anyone would have thought her crazy, but she could have sworn the fly was taunting her. She shifted in her tree, sitting so that her legs dangled over the branch and her head was pushed up against a thick blanket of leaves.  
She knew the sun was setting. Even without having to look, she guessed it was instinct, because right now, it made her want to get up and fly.  
She wasn't a normal human, far from it. Actually, in her opinion she was barely human at all. The dragons called her 'alpha' and other names. Mostly bad ones. Like 'the blood devil' or 'Moon demon' she didn't like those much. They sounded to 'evil'. She couldn't remember her real name. Neither could she remember her real family. But that didn't bother her right now.

She lifted herself up, nimbly pushing herself up through the branches, leaping to the next tree, and feeling the wind filtering through her hair.

That's when she felt her wings snap out, like blades cutting through the air. She felt her tail swinging behind her happily, and she felt her Nightfury ears sitting on the top of her head. She ran her tongue across her now pointed teeth, and blinked a few times. Eyes adjusting to their night vision state.

She felt like howling into the wind, but held her breath instead, flapping attentively, and feeling her whole body coming alive. Grinning she shot twin plasma blasts from her hands, watching them fizzle into nothing in the placid night air.

She growled excitedly, leaning against the breeze. She felt her heart blazing with happiness, like a phoenix gliding through the thick candy floss clouds.

She noticed the town, as the seas below churned, water droplets summersaulting above the white topped surface. She glared down, though her eyes were filled with joy and confusion, looking at the wooden shelters and blazing fires. The grassless grounds, and small mummers of noise.

She smiled, grinning shyly, although she was alone. Twirling madly in the still air, breathing in the salt, and letting her eyes go wide with excitement and curiosity.

'This is…amazing' she breathed, looking with astonished eyes at the town. She had never seen one before. This was the first. She had spent her life in the mountain ranges of her homeland, Dragon Island.

Just then she saw something. A blue bird like figure shuffling through the streets. Caws and growls called through the night, tickling her eyes. These sounds never bothered her, they were always fearing. But now, they were ignoring her, she watched. A yellow tinted Nadder swooped a bit lower, letting something hop off its back, before placing down a few fat brown animals. She took a sniff. Bores.  
The figure that clambers off of the dragon tossed it some food, before petting it softly. 'Alpha' looked down confused, as she watched the dragon perk up and trot off. She turned her head to the side slightly, gazing with night vision, down at the town once more. It really seemed to make an impression.

Astrid hopped off of Stormfly. They had finally caught those escaped bores. While Hiccup had refused to help, and just say around in that forge of his all day. That made Astrid twice as angry as she already was. Something in the back of her mind kept telling her to forget what she had seen in his note book about she couldn't. There were pictures of her. And she didn't know whether to kiss him of beat him senseless. And for once she didn't do both. She just swallowed everything down, and pretended it didn't happen. She didn't know what was happening to her.  
She tossed Stormfly a chicken leg, before petting her softly. Scaly and dry as always.

She couldn't escape the feeling she was being watched as she motioned for Stormfly to go to bed. The dragon hopped off, chirping. Astrids head flicked up, seeing a strangely shaped speck in the sky. She blinked again, not believing she saw it.  
Her eyes opened. And it was gone.  
Astrid shook her head tiredly. She really was going crazy.

Alpha saw the blond haired Viking looking up at her. The flying girl, was confused when Astrid vacantly stared, as if her floating figure wasn't really there. She flipped backwards carefully, stabilising her hovering position. She looked back down. To see the Viking girl walking into her house. Chuckling to herself, as she shook her head.

Vikings were strange creatures. But maybe, they could be trusted.

**and im pretty sure hardly anyone just read that. but it was my second update today. i may not continue this, after all only 4 people read chapter 2. so, yeah**

**'Alpha'- wait it gonna end? just as i kind of got a name!**

**me- yeah sorry**

**'Alpha'-aww, thats sad...i think the hiccstridy bit was the worst bit.**

**Hiccup+Astrid- wait, so its our faults?**

**Me- no! its my fault, after all. i wrote all of this!**

**everyone- ok. just dont get yourself down. we liked it.**

**Snotlout- wait, you acctauly read it?! **

**me *walks away bored***

**and another look into my mind there. anyway, bye. this may be the last chappter of this...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4. these chapters are short, and i admit pretty bad, but thanks to Shadesongwarrior for commenting, and now for chapter 4. its random :P**

**I don't own httyd**

Chapter 4

Alpha quickly dipped into a nose dive. The caves about berk were beautiful to say the least, the girl spiralled, dodging an advancing boulders and skimming the roof of the musky cavern. It took a lot of energy to swerve past the boulders, and even more to stop her for yelling in joy, at the top of her lungs. Instead her mind was alive with squeals and roars of excitement.  
Suddenly, she back pedalled. Narrowly missing the stony embrace of a wall. Her mind was racing and her body was still, but she chuckled. Laughed in the face of the wall. Shooting plasma blasts at it senselessly from her palms. Screaming _burn _amusedly in her head.

Outside the cave, the day was beginning to burn the sky. Days were flicking by fast as that time of year came again, leaving only brief moments to bask in the sunlight. The ball of fire was threatening to come over the mountain tops, but burned a slow orange over the hills.  
Alpha cared not. She just spiralled through the mountains. The day meant nothing to her, the night meant everything. And she thought, if night is born of darkness, then darkness must be night. She was wrong, however she still believed the caves to be the most interesting, and admittedly 'fun' places she had been in a while.

The days she had spent on Dragon Island were boring, and thoroughly chore filled. She was ordered by her survival instinct to hop or hobble from cave to cave, ditch to ditch, and even a few wreaked boats, though they were often filled with smokebreaths and terrors. And even if she was the second strongest on that island, a hoard of angry nipping dragons, that just really got on her nerves.

She twisted sideways, catching a quick glimpse of Berk through the mouth of the cave. She still wondered if they could be trusted. She had never 'talked' to a human. Sure she'd met a few, all they said was 'GET AWAY DEVIL' and 'KILL IT' so much so that she started to wonder if that was her name. And the way they launched spears and sliced at her with swords didn't lead her to believe that they were overly friendly but still. She wondered if the Blond Viking girl with the chirpy Nadder would make a good 'friend'. To Alpha she had seemed nice, too that dragon at least. Though dragons didn't like Alpha much. They saw her as the beast she tried to lock away. Unfortunately, full moons brought it out stronger, that's why she killed. That's why she had blood on her hands and death on her mind.

She swerved to her left, reaching the last corner of her last cave. After all, caves didn't change that often, and when you went once, that was it. She mentally cursed her substantially good memory.  
She reached the end, the light tickled her eye balls and the wind whistled her name.  
Yes, she was a creature of darkness. However, she had to admit, being a creature of the air was pretty awesome too.

'Morning' that word rang in his head, though that may have been the sudden jolt of pain too. Hiccup opened his eyes tiredly. His arms pulsing from his previous night work. And a Nightfury as his alarm clock, hitting him relentlessly in the head.  
'Okay, okay. I'm getting up.' The young Viking groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position.  
Putting on a fake smile and standing, with a squeak from his prosthetic.

Hiccup nervously ducked as Toothless clambered around on all types of objects in his room, tongue lolling out of his mouth excitedly. The scaly black reptile smiled at him, while hanging upside-down from one of the support beams.

'Toothless' hiccup laughed as the obsidian beast started at him, looking like he was about to fall on his head.

Hiccup looked up at his best friend, grinning stupidly. He never knew why Toothless was especially childish like this, however he wouldn't change him if he could.

The dragon snorted, tail wagging like an over grown puppy dog.  
'Calm down' Hiccup chuckled, as Toothless looked at him, head tilted to the side. His eyes were wide.

A terrible terror chirped outside, singing to itself idly. Toothless stared up at the roof, listening to the strange little reptile. The Nightfury snorted, head held up high.

_What me? Calm? _That's what Toothless was mentally saying, as he pulled himself back onto the beam.

Hiccup walked away, laughing to himself amused.

He managed to hobble out of his house without a problem, getting past Toothless was harder, especially with his mind set on flight. He leaps from his beam, almost landing on the little Viking. His started cooing and whining with big round eyes, looking directly at Hiccup. He eventually got past. Not without having to deal with the sulking Nightfury, and he would probably get pay back for abandoning their flight later.

Hiccup yawned, running a hand through his hair as he approached his room in the forge. He scooped up a few 'useful' note and tucked them into his fur top. He also picked up a pencil, thinking it may be handy, for something at least.

Astrid leaped onto Stormfly's back. She had decided to take some flying time, and with it came thinking time. She was frowning as she flew. Planning to get Hiccup back for the drawings, and for leaving her to round up those wild bores. True, he refused to let the twins and Snotlout go with her, and she may have been a slightly bit grateful, only slightly. But still, she needed revenge.

Stormfly twirled, rocketing up to the sky. Squawking happily, and daring to flip backwards. That was a tough thing for a Nadder to do. The salty sea winds rushed around them.

So how could she punish him? Astrid sighed, leaning into one of Stormfly's twirls, so that she didn't spontaneously fall from the back of her cerulean coloured dragon.

She could punch him, but she always punched him.

She could yell at him, but she really wasn't one for yelling

She could scare him, which was looking like a best option.

Her brain raced, is it were a tangible thing it would out speed a Nightfury.

She grasped Stormfly's back as they spun over a sea stack. Astrid smiled as she caught a glimpse of a certain black winged reptile. She was it had a net in its claws, filled with some rather random looking contraptions.

What was Hiccup doing?

**Okay, chapter four done. there maybe be two updates today, just like yesterday. but we'll see. bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**i admit, i took 2 days to update this, however im back at school now, and have just done 3 tests in 2 days so yeah. Anyway, chapter 5, im getting into the story a bit more, but i would love suggestions on what should happen next, i kind of know where im going, but still i would like some ideas :D**

Chapter 5

Hiccup laid out his trap. There were several nets, each connected to several pulleys and scales. The tripwires were well hidden, as were the nets. If the beast avoided a net, the scales would sense that there was no extra weight, and set off a reaction that made another net fly in from the side.  
It had taken Hiccup a long time to create this, and even longer to lay it out. Now he sat quietly in a tree, toothless purring ridiculously underneath him, leaning his scaly body against the tree trunk.

'Now we wait, huh bud?' Hiccup said, looking down to the sleepy obsidian beast.

Alpha, although being happy, was beginning to dip into also being the slightest bit bored. The caves were all too 'samey', a rock here, and a corner there. She practically knew every turn tumble and twist. And to top it all off, they smelt a little strange.

She plunked herself down of a grass covered ledge. The mountain looked sleepy and hummed thoughtfully to itself, Alpha knew there were sleeping dragons in there, all kinds. Rock-Guzzlers, Flame-waders, and probably a hundred or so Fireworm dragons. It was a stocker class haven.

Alpha stared off into the sky. Of course, she wasn't a Stocker class dragon. Thor she wasn't even a full dragon at all. She wasn't Nightfury, she wasn't human. Her brows furrowed in concentration.  
Odin, she wasn't sure what she was. A curse from the God's maybe? A demon? She was sure that the dragons thought of her as a monster. Even more so than the Vikings.  
Unless, she thought, sharp pointy weapons and flaming torches were the human's way of expressing fondness. Though, Alpha doubted it, she may have been an outcast in 'life' however she knew all too well that she was not foolish.

Alpha looked out through the sea stacks, smiling at the horizon. It looked so welcoming, vast, and explored. But out there she would be wild. Unable to keep her other half sealed away. Unable to stop the tendrils that reached for her mind.

She thought, what if humans weren't so bad. That Nadder she saw last night looked rather happy in her opinion, and Nadders weren't dragons to lie, not at all. They could be read like runes, simple as.

The dark haired girl was contemplating making contact with the village. They were humans that made peace with dragons. With both of her halves working together in harmony, she didn't really see to many reasons why they wouldn't accept her. It wasn't like they wouldn't listen at all right? They would give her a chance, if not, they would lock her up. That made her skin crawl, being locked up. Bad point number one. But there was only a small chance they were going to do that. Alpha was at least sixty per-cent sure about that, she gulped, thinking again, urm, better make that fifty.  
She smiled unsure as a terrible terror warbled in the distance. She heard the clatter of metal, and smelt the scent of a Nightfury in the distance. So many new sounds, like a scream of humans, their laughter, the splitting sound as wood is splintered by an axe.

Alpha chuckled to herself, tucking in her wings, making them dissolve away, along with everything noticeably 'dragon' about her. She leaped, the cliff whistled by, sea stacks growling, and the salt water seeming to slap her in the face.  
She cut through the surface easily, her coal coloured hair laying limp in the liquid, and her eyes glaring through the murk excitedly every time her head dunked under. She was making her way over to the forests, through a small channel of ocean. The trees stood tall, and the forest was thicker than ever. She didn't know that, but there were less burn edges, and less lonely tree stumps. She was blind to the fact that previously dragons had roasted the forest in search of Vikings, and Vikings had massacred the trees to rebuild their houses, coffins and weapon handles. They didn't know of the scarcity that had caused in the trees, but luckily with a year or so of peace the forest was starting to thicken at the base. New saplings sprouting up in various positions.  
When she reached the edge Alpha pulled herself up onto the bank with ease. Her hands sunk into the mud, squelching. When she was once again on her feet, she began to walk.

She was not tired at all. She did all she could to stop herself from bounding through the forest senselessly. The leaves and snow under her feet cackled as she walked, the ice around her on the ground melting a little from her body heat. Many of the trees were looking fresh and green, however some were starting to dip into shades of orange, yellow and brown. Showing that devastating winter was not all too far away.

Alpha was planning her first appearance in the village. Deep down she was hoping it would go well, but her heart told her otherwise. Vikings were beasts, dragons were beasts. Yes, she knew in some ways she was worse, she had killed many of each. But that was her 'other' half, she personally now, just had serious butterflies. She shook slightly, fearing the worse. But with anticipation, whether positive or negative, she sauntered on.

A bush shook slightly to her left, making her head snap around dramatically, with wide eyes, searching for the source of the movement. She heard…laughing?

'Humans look so silly.' A small voice commented. Alpha saw the tail of a terror poking through the bush, camouflaging easily with the hints of green.

'Tell me about it, always charging around, clumsily.' Another chuckled 'Oh look at me, and look at my silly little hat!' The other terror jeered, imitating a human. One of the dragons laughed so hard a small stream of flame shot out of its mouth, heading directly for Alpha.

She swiped it away, feeling the heat tickle her palm slightly. Terrors were so predictable.

Stormfly knew what her rider was doing, so instantly she switched to stealth mode, gliding softly to land in a patch of trees. The pines tickled her tail, getting into the patched between her glistening spines. She felt Astrid slipping off of her saddle as soon as she got steady.

The blond Viking slipped through the needles, griping the thickest branch she could, and clasping it with a death grip. She had been hanging from a height higher than this before. Another thing she recalled Hiccup being the cause of. She was going to scare Hiccup, and maybe hit him to. She was against the whole 'aww it's so cute that you have picture of me' thing. That's what a 'girly girl' would do. She was Astrid Hofferson, Viking. She once again reminded herself, Vikings don't do 'sweet' and that meant any mushy stuff at all.

She shimmied down until she was silently sitting two branches higher than her target. She thanked the gods that she had managed to find the exact spot. And when she said 'she' she was referring to Stormfly and her tracking abilities. Astrids gaze quickly went from Hiccup to a sleeping Nightfury below. 'Quietly Astrid' she reminded herself. Waiting for the right moment to scare Hiccup.

**Now i still don't own httyd and...ITS A MONTH UNTILL IT COMES OUT IN ENGLAND so yeah, im happy :P anyway. chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, welcome to chapter 6. As i have said before, this is random. But i also have to ssay, this was my fave chapter to write, however there's not much hiccup and astrid in this its mainly alpha. also i would like suggestions on a name for her, instead of her saying she is called alpha.**

**i do not own httyd- i wish i did**

Chapter 6

Alpha stopped, her skin crawled, like someone was watching her. Her feet glued to the spot, like they were tied down, but they weren't. The jeering and chuckled of the twin Terrors reached her ears effortlessly from the bush next to her.

*Crack*

It rang in her ears, like something was following the girl. She looked around nervously, her plans for 'making friends' halted.

*Crack*

It sounded again. It resembled the snap of bones, or the cluttering of a bone knappers armour. She shut her eyes closed, thinking of the caves, the nice quiet caves. No monsters in those caves.

She spun on her heel. Something had touched her shoulder. She could have sworn it. Three claws, and a scaly palm. It made her shoulder tingle uncomfortably. It made her feel unclean, like she needed to wash it off. Alpha wanted nothing more than to burn the top she wore, but couldn't. Not right now.

A shot of pain tingled down her spine. Making her feel incredibly sick. Her stomach twisted, the same pain as before made her back arch, forcing her into a shape close to a 'c'. It was terrible, as her spine groaned against the position, threatening to disintegrate under the pressure.  
'No' she screamed, smashing her fist against a rock, it shattered, jagged pebbles splintering away. The tiny hiding dragons fled at that point. Hearing her enraged shrieks, as they climbed into the air.  
She kneeled down, clutching her head tightly and forcing her eyes closed. Her back bone whimpered turning to jelly, yet it stilled throbbed. She rocked, chanting to herself. But before her vision danced her last kill, replaying in her mind. The dead crisped body of a Nightmare. She killed it. Alpha felt like screaming. But her ears rung, the sound of chattering Terrors distant, and whispering of the devil in herself making her ears burn. She screamed for herself not to kill the animal, as that point in the tale stabled her mind. The girl's heart became tight in her chest, thumping rapidly. Her hands flew up, trying to scrape away the pictures, her nails threatening to claw away her eyes.

The image subsided, making her breathe a sigh of relief. But it was replaced with coiled purple tendrils, reaching through the bottomless blackness. Alpha lurched forwards, somehow tripping and cutting her arm of a shattered chunk of rock. She could feel and smell the crimson liquid running down her limb, steadily. She rolled onto her back. Cold winding around her. Even though she was sure, it wasn't that cold just a few seconds before.

Alpha shivered. It touched her mind again, like tendrils of thought tainting her own. Her growls were low and stuck in her throat. Toying with her mind, her other half reached up through the darkness. It urged her forwards, scrawling words into her brain. The merciless dragon killer was fighting again. Fire wound its way up her windpipe, chocking her, urging her to submit to a vision that would run red with blood. She took a quick glance to where the Terrors had previously been hiding in the bush, another cry escaping her throat.

Hiccup was sat below her. Though he had no clue, the blond Viking was waiting, hoping for the right moment to take her revenge. She rested her knee on the branch, slowly, so Toothless didn't awaken. If he did, there was an eighty per-cent chance that he wouldn't go along with Astrids plan. But Astrid was relying on the big reptile staying asleep, and if not, well there was always that twenty per-cent chance that he would just leave her be.  
Carefully she looked out past the needles at surrounded her, seeing the clearing below and wondering what Hiccup was doing. To be honest, she wasn't sure. The boy below her was waiting in anticipation of something, much like her. However his reasons were a lot less prominent, either that of Astrid just failed to see them. It wasn't like him to go off alone to do anything. Well other than stuff that included 'family' matters. Such as, his late mother Valka.

The teen just stared down, waiting. Before she heard something. Like a shriek. It caught her attention at least, though when she cast a glance down, she saw that Hiccup was practically ecstatic. Wondering what on Earth it was. She was obviously less interested than Hiccup, however, she noticed rather easily, that it had caught his attention, and he was most defiantly focused on it. Thus.

Astrid leapt down from the tree, landing in front of him softly, bursting out in a fit of laughter after what he did next.

Hiccup fell to the floor, gasping ridiculously as he did. He skidded backwards, only narrowly missing the hidden tripwires.

'Wha' Astrid! What are you doing?' Hiccup gasped, looking at the laughing Viking before him. She was red, struggling to breathe. As she clutched her stomach, to stop her sides from splitting.

'Revenge' the word came out between chuckles and her attempts to inhale.

Hiccup knew what she meant, he laughed a little before rolling onto his feet. Prosthetic leg struggling to gain a sturdy grip in the soft peat. She was laughing. That meant she forgave him. He hoped.

He motioned for Toothless to follow him.

'Breathing is important' Hiccup reminded her, after not hearing her take a breath for a worrying amount of time.

Astrid smiled at him. Now only chuckling no longer struggling for breath.

Hiccup started to walk towards the thicket. Toothless following with unsure steps. Cooing nervously, with pleading eyes that no one seemed to notice.

A certain blond Viking followed him curiously. Anywhere Hiccup went something exiting was sure to follow.

Alpha lay, chest heaving. Her head hurt, physically. She reached a shacking hand to touch her temple, but she recoiled, as the contact caused her head to boil, searing pain building up and vibrating through her spine.  
Her eyes focused dilated from slits to large black circles, and back again. Heart clawing through her rib cage.

The trees around her giggled and whispered, secrets and lies. She ignored them, hearing the thump of blood sizzling through her veins. And she stared into the sky, looking through the clashing colours. She blinked. Letting out an exhausted sigh.

**chapter 6 done. its my nans b day, and only a month before httyd yay! anyway comment names and any other stuff u wana comment. **

hope to post the next chappy soon :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chaper 7. i still need a name for my character, if not i will randomly pick one. Anyway. wont talk to much.**

**i dont own httyd- **

**now on with chapter 7**

Chapter 7

Toothless cast a wary glance up at Hiccup and the girl, he knew to be Astrid, who were slinking through the forest rather stealthily. The big scaly reptile smelled something on the wind, something that felt familiar in a way, but dangerous all the same. He sneezed, padding along in an unsure daze. The smell made this throat burn with gas, he knew all too well that he was on offensive mode.

He looked up a pair of Terrors warbling madly overhead.

Hiccup walked on, Astrid following slightly behind to his left. He didn't notice the wary look in Toothless' eyes. His head just pointed in the general direction the scream had come from, peering carefully through the thicket.

The trees began to thin out, a path making itself appear on the forest floor. Where the snow was worn away and the leaves were torn and soggy. The grass didn't grow too tall here. Like it was afraid.

Astrid noticed this, even if Hiccup didn't. She had followed him mainly because she felt like today was a little on the boring side. She recalled adventure coming Hiccup wherever he stepped. Though she had almost forgot about the danger he often bought too. She, was without her trusty axe at the moment, but you would never find an unarmed Viking over the age of five, she had a dagger tucked into her boot, and there was not a lack of blunt wooden objects. So she trailed slightly after him with some confidence.

She cast a wary glance at Toothless, the black dragon was walking reluctantly, which didn't ease the sense of anxiousness she felt, neither did it douse the regret she had when she remembered leaving Stormfly behind. That Nadder was defiantly the best friend she had, of course she was friends with the others, but they never listened, accept for Hiccup, but talking to him made her nervous, and she openly admitted to herself, she didn't like the feeling. But Stormfly would just sit there, listening to her problems, and never judging her.

She had once put all of her thoughts into axe throwing, the trees close to the cove showed the scars in their bark that would prove that. It had made her a warrior, but it had made her reclusive. She never talked much before, only when she had too.

Hiccups head tipped to the side slightly. Something fuzzy becoming clearer as they walked further down the relatively straight dirt track. Toothless warbling timidly beside him. Astrid walking vacantly beside him.

'What could it be?' she whispered, while squinting to get a better view.

The figure looked mostly black, spots of green and brown coming into view. But whatever it was, it looked as if it were facing away from them. Something that looked deceptively similar to a tail lay across the ground, curling inwards at the end.

'It looks like…' he took a smooth step towards the thing. 'It looks like its asleep' Hiccup remarked confused. After all, the scream had come from this direction. And he had seen no other living thing. Astrid nodded, taking another look at the shape. When she looked properly she could tell whatever it was, it was lying on its back. But it looked like it had wings covering its face. They began to edge closer, step by step.

Alpha blinked, her wings were hiding her upper body and her tail was laying against the strangely cold forest floor. The trees still remained empty around her. She sniffed deeply. Three different scents hit her nose, two of which smelt human, even if one was a bit distorted by the smell of smoke and dragon. That was the male. A female came with him, she just smelt like an average Viking, Alpha didn't know she was the one who rode the Nadder.  
Then her caught the scent of a male Nightfury, she could almost picture his irritated snarling face. He would be able to see the blood, sniff out the deaths she caused. She would be blamed, and then she would have to control whatever was inside of her, otherwise it would be a fight to the death.

These thoughts froze Alpha into her position. What if the humans talked to her, asked her name. They might know who she was, they might attempt to slay her. Her skin crawled again, this would be their last fight it they did that, survival instinct would not be ignored by the beast inside. It would force its way up, purple tendrils wrapping around her mind and enclosing it. Shutting the real 'Alpha' away, replacing her with a blood curdling monster that deserved the status 'kill on sight'

The girl dared not move. She was motionless, eyes glaring up into the sky, and praying to whatever God would listen, hoping that they would just walk on. Especially the Nightfury, she feared the worst for him, no dragon deserved to die at the hands of a loathsome creature such as her. She tucked away her wings, making them dissolve once again, and she felt the dampness shrink away as her tail vanished, along with her Nightfury ears and her teeth and claws.

Hiccup and Astrid were close enough to see the figure now. They stood only about five meters away. It was a person, a girl. She was wearing some kind of brown leather skirt, a green top and some black furs. Her eyes were wide open, it made the two of them nervous to see that she didn't blink. Her irises were as dazzling as emerald, and they sat gleaming, not looking quite human. Her hair was black, and fell down on the ground, as lifeless as the figure.

Astrid figured that the 'wings' and 'tail' she saw before were just a trick of the light, as there was nothing there now. Just the teen.  
The blond looked to Hiccup. The boy was staring at the figure seeming lightly disappointed, but wore worried look on his face. He had a smudge of mud running across his cheek, and smiled goofily when he met Astrid gaze.

'So, it's not a dragon after all.' She breathed, feeling Hiccup heave a sigh next to her.

Neither of them had noticed that a certain obsidian dragon had snuck of into the trees.

**So thats chapter 7. i need names for 'Alpha' so see you next time i post :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to chapter 8. Im going away for the weekend so i won't update sorry. But oh well not the ned of the world.**

**i don't own httyd-like ive said before**

Chapter 8

Toothless edged forwards, silent. His breathing was controlled, and his eyes were in dangerous slits. The smell that hit his nostrils was toxic. He could taste the darkness that surrounded the beast they knew as Alpha, Toothless licked his lips and shivered. The wind that blew was cool against his scales, but unfortunately, he noticed, it was a tail wind, coming from behind him. Letting his sent travel on the air, heading straight for the dangerous figure.  
In fear, he prepared to raise his wings outwards, to make himself look superior, although he was fairly sure this would make no significant difference. His paws relaxed against the ground, his posture let of an illusion of confidence. And the scaly fury was adamant that his rider would not spot him before he had defeated his enemy, or at least engaged with it in combat. After all Nightfurys were strong, both physically and mentally, stubbornness was something he was rather proud off. Once his mind was set, there was no going back. That dragon slayer must die.

His thoughts were clouded in a forced mist of confidence. Not once did toothless consider the fact that he might lose.

Ready to pounce, rear leaning into a nettle bush, and tail resting by a tree stump. His eyes smouldered an eerie green, as they peered through the bracken. He was fully aware that the trees were silent, though her cursed the fact that it made stealth just a little more taxing. Think black ears stood at the top of his head. Hearing the rustle of leaves, and breathing. He picked out his breathing. Calm, but shallow. He identified Hiccups, the young Viking was trying not to breathe, and Astrid didn't show any signs of controlled breathing, she was just crouching down in the foliage. The reptile struggled to pick out Alpha's breathing. Her heart beat was also irregular, it shivered slowly, gently tapping out a tune in her chest. She was taking in deep, barley audible breaths. The Nightfury noticed the way the supposed animals eyes lay open, still and unblinking. Either it was dying, or it thought that he was stupid enough to fall for its dirty trick.

Alpha knew the Nightfury was coming. She tasted the anticipation that rifled through the air. Her palms were sweaty, nerves troubling her. But none the less, she forced her breathing to remain slow, and her eyes to stay open. They were burning now, as much as the thought it would if Nadders were welding her eyelids closed. Though the temptation to shut her eyes grew, she kept them open. The blazing sting would give her something to focus on if the obsidian dragon did attack. She could already feel it reaching out to her, that misty tendril that would poison her mind she never much liked the feeling when it did, all she saw was the destruction it created, while she was locked away, cold but undying. Like being imprisoned in some kind of limbo. Nothing but flames and horrified screams. Those terrible, blood curdling screams.

Toothless leapt forwards. Over the years he had grown to like humans, especially those that had helped him defeat the red death. None the less, he had to do this. Whatever laid before him was not human, it was a beast. He was doing the right thing. The right thing.  
His teeth were bared as he bounded towards the figure, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach.

'I only want to be free.' Toothless didn't move, his eyes were fixed on the creature he had trapped below him, it felt very much like the day Hiccup had set him free, he was unable to kill, out of confusion. 'I only want to be free' the voice whispered up at him again. Though it wasn't human, the scaly black dragon knew that language well, she was speaking in his language.  
Toothless caught her eyes, they were clouded, and her body shivered uncomfortably below him.  
'Please' it begged. This time it looked up at him, green eyes like his, they looked like she was about to burst into tears, though the Nightfury denied that he had seen pain there too.

Hiccup stood back, watching what was unfolding. Astrid did the same. They starred in amazement as the girl just lay, even though the Nightfury was towering over her, growling a deadly curse a few centimetres from her face. Hiccup bet she could feel Toothless' every breath in her face.

'Go ahead, kill me.' Alpha sighed, giving up. That purple tendril was curling through her body, she was shivering in pain her 'other side' controlling her. She wanted it too all be over, to be left with the memories of the caves, and seeing dragons and humans together. The thoughts of those Terrible Terrors chattering in the foliage, and the sun rising over the mountains. All of it.  
'kill me' she said more forcefully, moving her head so that Toothless had a clear shot at her neck.

Toothless watched, unbelieving. It was a trick. The beast was playing a sly trick and he wouldn't fall for it. He watched confused as she face showed pure pain. Why? He smelts no wounds or fresh blood, no poison, nothing. So why was she in pain?

He gathered gas in his throat, readying his fire.

Her eyes shut tightly, a small tear leaking out. Alpha felt the pain slash through her brain, the purple mist chocking her, cutting off her air supply. Taking control.

The obsidian dragon took a step back. That tear, the monster was crying.

'I can't' it was an angry forced growl. Like he didn't quite understand his words. He could hear them teasing him now, saying how the big and powerful Nightfury couldn't kill a child. He would be a laughing stock. No one would believe this teenager to be the feared Alpha they all spoke off.

'Why?' Alpha asked, looking up into the Nightfurys clouded green eyes with her watery ones.

Why? He didn't know. He watched as she struggled to her feet, her brows were furrowed, as if she was in deep concentration. They seemed to flash sickly yellow for a second as the black haired girl stifled a gasp.

Alphas knees were buckling under her, the mist was there, a tornado clogging her thoughts. Why hadn't the Nightfury killed her? Why couldn't of it ended it here? Alpha shook her head slightly, she had learned to forget. One more dead dragon wouldn't be too tough to let go. So far she had the lives of thirty five haunting her dreams, the thought of one more didn't seem too daunting.

'You're just a child. How could you kill so many?' Toothless didn't have enough time to think about what he had said before he saw the look the girl worse on her face. She was sickened.

Toothless crooned softly, holding up the weeping girl who's knees looked far too weak to stand upon. He had no idea why he was doing this. He was meant to kill her. But for some reason, she didn't seem like a monster.

**Random? bad? Yep i know. Anyway, i think i have a name for her, so tell me what you think. My idea is Aspen. i don't know if it will work, but ive always got hope :P**


End file.
